Question
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Wes Mitchell knew who he was. Always had, always will. Until a fateful meeting at the hotel gym. Now he's more confused then he's ever been. Slash. Homophobic language That killed me to write.
1. Chapter 1

I love Common Law! Wes mostly, but I love Travis too. Anyway, I just thought that it would be amazing to write this. Wes isn't very Wes-y I know, but I'm still getting the hang of his character. I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"Wes," Dr. Ryan said forcing me to look up at her, "You're quieter then usual. Is something wrong?"

"No," I said firmly.

"Wes."

"Nothing is wrong. I'm fine."

Dr. Ryan stared at me for a moment longer before sighing softly. I expected her to go on with the session, but instead she stood up and looked around. When she looked back at me a small sad smile was on her lips.

"Everyone," Dr. Ryan said calmly, "I would like to talk to Wes alone, please."

Soon only Dr. Ryan, Travis, and I were left. Both Travis and Dr. Ryan were staring at me, but I couldn't help but look past both of them. I didn't want either of them to try to figure me out right then.

"Travis," Dr. Ryan said motioning to the door, "Go back to work. Wes will join you later."

Travis gave me one more long hard look before slowly walking out of the room. Once Travis was gone Dr. Ryan stood in front of me trying to catch my eyes with hers, but that didn't happen.

"Wes," Dr. Ryan said shaking her head, "What is going on?"

"Nothing," I said feeling myself getting frustrated.

"Wes."

"Repeating my name is not going to magically make me spill every secret I have, Dr. Ryan. So you can stop."

"Okay, I'll stop. If you tell me what is going on."

"Nothing."

Another sigh fell from Dr. Ryan's lips. She always seemed to expect everything from me. First she calls me an asshole and tells me that it's probable that she can't treat me and now this.

There was just one problem with that. Actually there was a few different problems, but I was just going to focus on one. That being I wasn't even sure what was going on in my mind myself.

With a quick shake of my head I stood up and started to pace. For two days, ever since the weekend, I had been doing everything in my power to keep my thoughts away. Sadly, that was harder said then done.

"Wes," Dr. Ryan said shaking her head, "Please, tell me what is wrong. Or at least tell me what happened over the weekend."

"I met someone," I said stopping.

"Oh?"

Running a hand through my hair I wondered exactly how I was going to explain this. I mean, meeting someone wasn't all that weird. At least, it wasn't all that weird for other people.

As everyone in group, and out of group, loved to point out I wasn't one to move on. For me meeting someone was a pretty big deal. I really didn't want that to be a big deal though.

"Where did you met this person?" Dr. Ryan said softly.

"At the gym in my hotel," I said starting to pace anymore.

"When?"

"Saturday night."

"Why is this confusing you so much?"

"Because…"

Letting out a soft growl I wondered what Dr. Ryan would do if I rammed my head into the wall. I couldn't even begin to find a way to explain everything that had gone on over the weekend.

"Wes," Dr. Ryan said causing me to stop, "What was the persons name?"

"Zane Cross," I said my back facing her.

"And you can't get this man out of your head?"

Feeling anger fill me I picked up a random chair and threw it at the wall. As the pieces fell to the floor I felt regret fill me. I wanted the man out of my head, not destroy Dr. Ryan's property.

"I'm sorry," I said sadly, "I can't get him out of my head. He's…He is in my dreams, Dr. Ryan."

"And this is a problem for you?" Dr. Ryan asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm straight."

"Do the dreams involve something that makes you question your sexuality?"

I ran a hand through my hair once more. This could not be happening. I was completely straight. I have never thought of another man before. It was just a one time thing.

"Wes?" Dr. Ryan said knocking me from my thoughts, "Do the dreams involve something that makes you question your sexuality?"

"What do you want me to say?" I asked feeling anger course through me, "That I keep dreaming of Zane kissing me? Of him fucking me so hard I can't think straight? Or of him and I actually making love so slowly and perfect that I wake up and want to die because he's not next to me? Is that what you want me to say?"

Leaning against the wall I felt myself finally start to break down. I had only done this once before. With Alex. That turned into a whole mess that left…Well, it left me right where I am.

I allowed myself to slide down the wall as the emotions weighed me down. I wanted them all to stop. That was the thing that mattered to me the most right now. I wanted things back to normal.

"Wes," Dr. Ryan said kneeling next to me, "I understand this is hard, but you need to calm down."

"How can I calm down?" I said glaring at the floor, "When I've obviously gone completely insane?"

"You find it 'insane' for one man to be attracted to another man?"

"What? No. Don't twist my words like that. I'm not a homophobe. I'm just saying that I'm not one of those guys. I'm straight. I've never even looked at another man like this let alone start to dream about them."

"Until now."

A soft sigh slipped from my lips as I pulled a knee to my chest. I had never felt so confused and lost in my life. This wasn't supposed to happen. I always had everything figured out.

Then Zane walked into my life. It wasn't even all that spectacular when we met. Zane was running on a treadmill in a pair of baggy black workout pants and a black tank top.

He had shaggy black hair that kept falling in his eyes. His eyes were amazing. One of a deep ocean blue while the other was a bright forest green. His skin was a deep tan that was glistening with sweat.

I ended up staring at him for a little too long apparently because he stopped running and turned towards me. Part of me was hoping that he'd be a jerk and react with anger, but he just gave me a confused smile.

"_Would you like to use it?" he asked in an Australian accent._

"_N-No," I stuttered out before shaking my head, "I can use it later."_

"_I insist. I shouldn't be using it anyway, but who really listens to doctor's orders? I'm Zane Cross by the way."_

"_Wes Mitchell. What do you mean 'doctor's orders'?"_

"_Oh, I bruised a few ribs a couple of weeks back. That's what I get for challenging a semi-pro to a drag race."_

"_You drive cars?"_

"_Dirt bikes."_

_Nodding my head I slowly made my away closer towards the treadmill. Zane just smiled at me before going to a mirror and pulling off his tank top. Even from my angle I could see that he was pretty badly scraped up still._

_It must have been a pretty bad crash if he was still that bruised up weeks after it. I couldn't help but wonder what he looked out right after the crash. That image, of course, made me want to throw up._

"_It's was a pleasure to meet you, Wes," Zane said draping his shirt over his shoulder, "Maybe we'll see each other again."_

"_Maybe," I said nodding my head._

_Zane gave me one more bright smile before walking out of the gym. Without thinking I turned my head towards his retreating body and watched him. Even with all the bruises he was gorgeous._

"Wes," Dr. Ryan said resting a hand on my shoulder, "I think you need to talk to Zane. See what happens with him."

"What?" I asked confused.

"These feelings aren't going to go away just because you wish them to. They might be easier to deal with if you confront them. Talk to Zane. Become his friend. See where that leads."

Nodding my head I stood up before helping Dr. Ryan up. Maybe she was right. Ignoring things never made them go away. If I talked to Zane and found out he was straight then I'd know to let it go.

"Thank you," I said softly, "And sorry about the chair."

"It's alright, Wes," Dr. Ryan said smiling slightly, "It's my job to help you. Now, I suggest you get to work. Travis is waiting to interrogate you."

"I doubt he went to work. He's probably waiting for me in my car."

"Still. You should go. Call me if you need anything."

"I will. Thank you again, Dr. Ryan."


	2. Chapter 2

I love Common Law! Wes mostly, but I love Travis too. Anyway, I just thought that it would be amazing to write this. Wes isn't very Wes-y I know, but I'm still getting the hang of his character. I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"Wes," Zane said as I walked into the gym, "Fancy seeing you here."

"I come every night around this time," I said calmly.

"Then I guess we'll be seeing each other a lot. So, how was your day?"

Zane was running at the treadmill again in a similar outfit to yesterday. It was completely black, but I could tell that it was a little tighter to his body. Luckily it wasn't skin tight.

"Long," I said shaking my head.

"Want to talk about it?" Zane asked slowing his pace, "I've been told I'm a good listener. Then again how good of a listener can a professor be?"

"You're a professor? What do you teach?"

"Art and art restoration. Things like that. What about you? What do you do?"

"I used to be a lawyer, but I'm a detective now."

"That's awesome. And explains a lot about the long day. Well, I'm off. I don't think I could handle any more. See you later, Wes."

Zane smiled happily at me before getting off of the treadmill. My heart started to pound harder when I realized that it wasn't going to be until tomorrow until I saw him again.

"Zane," I said causing him to look at me, "Maybe we could get a drink later."

"That sounds fun," Zane said nodding his head, "Say we met up at the bar in half an hour. I have to take a shower first."

"Half an hour."

With one more smile Zane made his way out of the gym leaving me with a wide smile. I couldn't believe that I was going to be hanging out with Zane. I'd be about to figure out how to get him out of my head.

Shaking my head I quickly made my way out of the gym and up to my room. I needed to get ready for this. It was like I was going on my first date. Zane didn't even know I had a crush on him.

When I got up to my room I threw my clothes off and got into the shower. Everything had to be perfect. At least it had to get me the answers that I needed or something to get me to stop thinking about him.

Letting the water wash over me I couldn't help but let my mind wonder. Zane was in his shower right now. Washing the dirt and grim from his skin. Running his hands over his skin.

A soft moan fell from my lips when I imaged my hands instead of his. My hands tracing over the muscles that must have taken work. Zane was well muscled with a slightly bigger build then Travis.

As my mind went further into the daydream I ran a hand down my stomach and gripped myself tightly. My moans started to get louder as I thought about Zane moving his hand over me quickly while his lips were attached to my neck.

"Zane," I said my hand speeding up.

I started to move my hand faster until I finally got my release. Zane's name fell from my lips as I felt myself completely relax. Yeah, it was like I was back in college when I first met Alex.

Sighing I quickly got out of the shower and went to get dressed. By the time I finished I knew that if I didn't get downstairs I was going to be late. That was not the impression I wanted to give Zane.

When I got down to the bar I looked around hoping that I was going to be able to find Zane quickly. It took a few minutes, but soon I was able to see that Zane was sitting at the bar with a glass of rum in front of him.

I wasn't sure what I was expecting, but I didn't think Zane would dress like this. He had on skin tight black jeans that hugged him perfectly and a beautiful deep purple button up shirt.

"Hey," I said sitting next to him.

"Hey Wes," Zane said smiling, "I was beginning to think you stood me up."

When Zane looked over at me I noticed that he had rectangular silver glasses perched on his nose. He looked older then he did without glasses, but he couldn't be older then twenty-seven.

"I'm not that kind of guy," I said ordering a glass of whiskey, "I didn't know you wore glasses."

"Yeah," Zane said laughing, "I never wear them when I'm working out, but truthfully I have horrible eyesight. This is the first time I'm actually seeing you. Huh, you're cuter then I thought."

I felt my face warm up when he said that. I couldn't believe that he had said something like that. Maybe getting him out of my head wasn't going to be as easy as I thought it was going to be.

"That wasn't very appropriate, was it?" Zane said with an awkward laugh, "Sorry, my mouth gets ahead of me sometimes."

"It's alright," I said shrugging, "Just wasn't expecting it."

"Oh, you don't have a good gaydar then?"

"No, I guess I don't."

"Don't worry about it. It's always good to hear it from the person themselves instead of guessing. Just so you know. I am gay. That's not going to be a problem, right?"

"No, no problem at all. I'm…"

Zane rested a hand on my forearm before giving me a worried look. Why was he doing this to me? Why couldn't he be a completely straight asshole that hated me? No, my life sucked.

"We don't have to talk about it, Wes," Zane said squeezing my arm gently, "We can completely forget about it and talk about something else. How about those Lakers?"

Laughing loudly I couldn't help but smile at Zane. He really was a good person and I wanted to know more about him. How close was I going to be able to get to him though?

For the rest of the night Zane and I talked and drank. I had to admit that he was an amazingly sweet man. He smiled a lot and seemed to be a touchy person, not that I was going to complain.

Then there was the fact that he was amazingly smart. He was always saying some random piece of information, but he always made it so I could understand and made it actually fun to listen to.

"I'm sorry," the bartender said stopping in front of us, "But we have to close the bar down."

"Is it really that late?" Zane asked pulling out a pocket watch, "Wow, it is. I'm going to be horrible at work tomorrow."

"You're not the only one," I said standing up, "This was fun."

"I agree. We have to do it another time, Detective."

"Of course, Professor. See you around?"

"That you will, Wes. That you will."

Zane squeezed my hand calmly before letting it go and taking a few steps. Before he could make it to the stairs I grabbed his hand causing him to turn around and looked into my eyes.

"Wes?" Zane asked confusion in his voice.

"I'm confused," I said softly.

"Confused?"

"About my sexuality. I'm confused. I've only been attracted to women until now and I'm not sure I'm ready to face that."

"You'll have to face it at some point, Wes. I'm not saying it will be easy, but you will have to. Don't rush this though or try to figure it out at once. Just…This is going to sound cheesy. Just follow your heart. It will always be worse if you ignore the feelings."

Nodding my head I took a deep breath before pressing my lips against his. I was right when I thought that his lips would feel soft. I just had no idea how amazing they would feel against mine.

As Zane started to move his lips against mine I felt pure bliss. It was like when I kissed Alex, but at the same time it was completely different. I never wanted to stop kissing him.

Pulling back I waited a second before looking at Zane. I honestly couldn't tell what the man was thinking. I opened my mouth to apologize only to have Zane's lips cover mine again.

A soft moan fell from my lips as I gripped the back of his head. My imagination couldn't have captured how perfect this all was. I couldn't believe that I was actually kissing him.

Zane pulled back this time, his eyes closed the entire time, and rested his forehead against mine. A content smile was on his lips as he slowly took a step back and opened his eyes.

"You're a good kisser," Zane said softly.

"You're not bad yourself," I said smiling.

"I don't know where you want to take this, Wes. But you need to know that I don't do one night stands. If you want to try to have a relationship with me then I'm more then willing. I'd love that actually, but you have to make sure that's what you want. When you make that decision come see me or call me. I'll leave my info at the front desk for you. Okay?"

"Okay."

Zane smiled happily at me before pressing his lips to mine again. As soon as his lips touched mine I couldn't help but let that feeling fill me. Why did I want him so badly?

"Think about it, Wes," Zane said pulling back.

"I will," I said as he left.


	3. Chapter 3

I love Common Law! Wes mostly, but I love Travis too. Anyway, I just thought that it would be amazing to write this. Wes isn't very Wes-y I know, but I'm still getting the hang of his character. I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"Wes," Travis yelled into my ear.

"What?" I asked finally looking over at him, "Oh, umm, did you say something?"

Travis let out a sigh while shaking his head. That was the third time he had to yell at me to get me to pay attention. We had only been at work for two hours. It was a good thing we weren't on a case.

My head was pounding from last night and add the fact that I got maybe an hour of sleep I wasn't the best person to be around. The only thing that was in my mind right now though was Zane.

"Wes. Travis," Captain said from his office door, "Come into my inner sanctum."

I slowly stood up and started to make my way into the office. This was not something I wanted to do right now. Truthfully I never wanted to do this, but right now was a really bad time.

"Alright, what exactly is going on?" Captain said once the door was closed.

"I have no idea, Captain," Travis said throwing his arms up, "This time it's all on Wes. I have done nothing wrong. And he's not talking."

I knew that both of them were expecting me to jump up and start defending myself or yelling, but I just couldn't. My mind was so messed up that I didn't feel like even talking.

"I'm calling Dr. Ryan," Captain said picking up his phone, "I'll tell her to expect you two."

"No," I said quickly, "Don't. Just…Tell her to expect me."

"Not Travis?"

"No, not Travis."

Captain and Travis stared at me for a moment before Captain nodded his head. Nodding my head back I stood up and walked out of the office. Maybe talking to Dr. Ryan would help.

Once I was back at my desk I ran a hand through my hair. Today just kept getting worse and worse. Nothing was going to make this day any better. Unless by some miracle I figured out if I wanted to be with Zane.

"What was that?" Travis asked walking up to me.

"Not now, Travis," I said reorganizing my desk.

"No, we're going to talk about this. Why are you seeing Dr. Ryan without me? Hell, why did she kick everyone, but you, out yesterday?"

"It's not your business."

"Not my business? We've been over the trust thing, Wes. We have to learn to trust each other and you're hiding things from me."

"Maybe I have a good reason. Did you ever think of that?"

"No, I didn't because I was too caught up in thinking you're too scared. Come on, you do this every time. The slightest hint of actually having a good relationship and you shut down. You run away."

"Shut up, Travis."

"You might not want to hear this, Wes, but it needs to be said. It's not my fault you're too scared of being close to anyone!"

Forgetting that was I was supposed to be the mature adult in this partnership I took a swing at Travis. It had been awhile since either of us had gotten physical with each other, but I really didn't care.

Travis stared at me in shock before tackling me onto the floor. Grunting at the pressure I started to punch. I just wanted Travis to leave me alone, but he didn't seem to get that.

It wasn't long before I heard voices shouting and hands pulling Travis and I apart. As we separated I saw that I had actually done damage to him. His nose was bleeding and his shirt was ripped.

"Hey," Captain said stepping between us, "Both of you are going to see Dr. Ryan."

"Captain," I said knowing I needed to talk to her alone.

"I don't care, Wes. Both of you go. Now!"

Grabbing my jacket angrily I started to make my way out of the precinct. I had wanted to go talk to Dr. Ryan alone after work or during lunch. Now I have to do it during work and with Travis.

I got to my car before Travis and without thinking I started the car up and drove off as he reached for the door. I knew that it was childish and I was just doing this out of anger, but I didn't really care.

By the time I got to the normal place I was starting to realize what I had done. All of this was not helping me figure everything out. It was making things worse. And, of course, I wasn't ready to say anything to Travis.

"Wes," Dr. Ryan said when I got into the room, "What is…"

"Travis will be here in a minute," I said falling into a seat.

"I thought your Captain said you'd be here alone?"

"He did. Until I started a fight."

Dr. Ryan opened her mouth to say something when the door was thrown open. Travis walked in with a glare on his face along with some dried blood. The more I stared at him the more regret I felt.

"Travis," Dr. Ryan said in slight shock, "Wes, said you two were in a fight."

"A fight?" Travis said angrily, "Yeah. See, Wes, hasn't been focused all day. He got us called into the Captain's office. Then when we're being sent to see you asks for me to stay behind. I point out that he needs to trust me more and he punches me."

"Wes, is this true."

Running a hand through my hair once again I nodded my head calmly before standing up once more. None of this was going to plan. Why, for once, could things not just go to plan?

"Why did you not come see me, Wes?" Dr. Ryan asked softly.

"I was going to," I said defensively, "During lunch."

"Wait," Travis said holding his hands up, "What is going on?"

Dr. Ryan looked over at me before motioning to Travis. I knew she wanted me to talk, but I just couldn't. I wouldn't talk until I knew exactly what was going on between Zane and I.

"Travis," Dr. Ryan said with a shake of her head, "Please, give Wes and I a moment. Then we will discuss what happened in the office."

"Fine," Travis said slamming the door behind him.

Once we were sure Travis was far enough away not to hear Dr. Ryan stood up and walked closer to me. I shook my head sadly while running a hand through my hair. I was a complete asshole.

"What happened?" Dr. Ryan asked softly.

"We spent the night at the bar talking," I said looking out the window, "Turns out he's gay. I start to tell him I'm straight when I realize that I'm actually confused. We ignore that topic until right before we leave. Actually he was leaving and I pulled him back. I told him I was confused. He told me to follow my heart. So I kissed him. It was amazing. Better then any dream I had. He told me that wasn't looking for a one night stand and that I had to decide what I wanted to do. We kissed again and he left."

"What did you feel when he left?"

"Like following him and never letting him go."

"Why is this a big decision, Wes? You like Zane, do you not?"

"I do."

"Do you see a future with him?"

"I do."

"Then why not go for him?"

I opened my mouth to say that it wasn't that easy when I realized that it was. In the end I was the only one standing in my way. If I wanted to be with Zane I needed to tell him that.

Nodding my head I smiled slightly as my mind devised a plan to get me to Zane. Okay, it wouldn't be hard, but I wanted everything to be perfect tonight. It had to be perfect.

"Travis," Dr. Ryan said knocking me from my thoughts, "You may come back in now."

As Travis walked in I saw him glare at me. I couldn't blame him for that. I deserved his anger. I just couldn't tell him yet. I needed to talk to Zane first then figure out how Travis was going to react.

"I'm sorry," I said before he could talk, "I was distracted and angry and I took it out on you. You were right in what you said that I shouldn't have hit you. I'm sorry, Travis."

"Will you tell me what is going on?" Travis said crossing his arms.

"I will. Soon. Please, Travis, I need to figure this out on my own first. But I will tell you as soon as I do."

Travis stared at me for a moment before nodding his head. He could understand why I did what I did. He didn't like it, but he understood. Hopefully he'd keep that understanding until after next weeks session.

"I'm glad we've solved that," Dr. Ryan said smiling, "Is there anything you two would like to discuss while you're here?"

"No," Travis said shaking his head, "As long as Wes tells me why he hit me and drove away as I reached to open the car door I'll be fine."

"Wes, you drove off as Travis reached for the car door?"

Feeling shame roll over me I nodded my head slowly. It wasn't until we started this that I realized just how childish I could be when I was upset. That wasn't a trait I liked.


	4. Chapter 4

I love Common Law! Wes mostly, but I love Travis too. Anyway, I just thought that it would be amazing to write this. Wes isn't very Wes-y I know, but I'm still getting the hang of his character. I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, Wes," Zane said slowing his run.

"I want to try," I said quickly.

Zane gave me a confused look before jumping off of the treadmill. He slowly walked over to me and came to a stop. The two of us stared at each other for a few minutes.

"You want to give what a try?" Zane whispered a few inches from my face.

"Us," I said watching his lips, "I want to try dating you."

"Oh, thank God."

Zane's body slammed into mine as his lips took mine. Moaning softly I threaded my hands through his hair. It was amazing how there it felt like there was nothing between us.

Breaking the kiss to breathe I gave Zane a content smile as we pulled fully away from each other. Zane smiled back while panting softly before running a hand through his hair.

"I'm disgusting," Zane said with a life.

"I think you look amazing," I said softly, "Wow, I haven't done this in awhile."

"Don't worry. We'll start out slow. Want to go get dinner or are you going to work out?"

"I really shouldn't miss a work out."

"Okay. Let's work out."

"What?"

"Come on, Wes. Work those gluts."

Seeing a smile on Zane's lips I could tell that he was just messing with me. This was something I had missed. The playful flirting that I couldn't help smile at and feel like the other person cared.

Zane playfully pushed me before getting back on the treadmill. The two of us spent the next hour working out until I noticed that Zane was having a harder time breathing then normal.

"Guess I over did it," Zane said using a hand to grip his side, "Remind me not to try to keep up with you."

"How long had you been here before I came?" I asked worriedly.

"About half an hour."

"Next time take a break when you need to. Come on, I'm taking you to bed."

"I thought you didn't want me to exercise anymore?"

Seeing a slightly pained smirk on Zane's face I realized that he was just saying something to show that he was going to be fine. That didn't stop me from worrying though. How could I have forgotten he was hurt?

I wrapped an arm around his waist and slowly helped him up to his room after getting directions. It was on the opposite side of the building from mine, but, luckily, closer to the gym.

"Ignore the books," Zane said pain still in his voice.

Opening the hotel room door I saw that there was in fact books on almost every square foot of the room. It seemed like Zane either really loved books or lived in a library before coming here.

I navigated my way through the room until I was at the bed. Laying Zane down gently I noticed that the pain seemed to be getting worse and felt the control I had slipping away from me.

"Breathe," Zane said like he had heard my thoughts, "I just need to take some pain meds. They're in the bathroom on the sink."

Nodding my head I moved quickly into the bathroom and got the meds. Part of me knew that I was being a little insane, but I couldn't help but be worried and slightly blame myself.

"Wes," Zane said leaning against the doorway.

"You should be resting," I said walking closer to him.

"Shh. Listen to me. My parents were both doctors, so are all four my siblings. I spent everyday after school at the hospital they worked at. I was there so often that people actually started to call me doctor. Anyway, I know the human body. I can tell you right now that I just over did it. I'm not anymore hurt then I was before. Now, I'm going to take a pain pill, just one, and then we're going to order some dinner and just talk. Okay?"

"You're sure you're not in too much pain?"

"I'm sure. I promise to tell you next time if I over do things."

Zane offered his hand to me with a smile. Feeling a wave of peace wash over me I took his hand and let him lead me to his bed. As I got comfortable on the bed Zane took a pill and grabbed the room service menu.

"I'm going to miss this," Zane said with a sigh.

"Miss what?" I asked as he laid down.

"I'm looking for a house. Once I get that I know I'll have to start cooking for myself. I'm a horrid cook."

My heart dropped at that. I should have realized that he was going to move out of the hotel at some point, but I hadn't even thought about that. I guess I hadn't really thought about anything outside of wanting to be with him.

As Zane ordered some room service I found myself looking around his room. I knew that he was an art professor, but looking closely I saw that most of them were medical books.

There was so much I didn't know about him and so much I wanted to know. I truly couldn't wait to learn everything about him. I had only felt this was Alex before him.

Alex and Zane were just so different though. Alex was smart and sweet. She was a social person and loved to go to dinners and the 'parties' the law firm had every other weekend.

Zane, on the other hand, didn't seem as social. He was just as smart, maybe smarter in some places, and extremely sweet. With him it was like he wanted to just spend time together.

Room service came a few minutes later. Zane smiled happily at me before getting the food. As he carried the food to the bed I realized that he was the type of person that liked to take care of people.

All my life I took care of everyone. I was the one in control and I had to have that, but without thinking I gave that control away around Zane. He didn't act like it was a big deal. He just wanted to take care of me.

"What kind of house are you looking for?" I asked when he placed my food in front of me.

"I'm not sure yet," Zane said shrugging, "I know that I need a huge library. For obvious reasons. And I'd love to have a yard. Oh, and an attic, but yeah, that's all I know."

"I know some realtors. I ask them to call you if you'd like."

"Maybe after I do some more research. This is one of the few things I can't rush into. Which is saying something because I rush into basically everything. Maybe I'll just sketch out a house and build it myself."

"You have enough money for that?"

"I got a bit of a windfall when my Grandfather died. He was a doctor too."

"Is everyone in your family a doctor?"

"Besides myself if they weren't a doctor they were a nurse. I broke the mold. I was the youngest and all my life I had wanted to have a career in art. That's why I had to spend so much time at the hospital. It wasn't until I was graduating from college that they finally took me seriously."

Zane talked about his family for a few more minutes. He explained that though he was the youngest he was the one that took care of the house and everything else, minus cooking the food.

Once again the two of us spent the night talking. It was like we were back in high school and this was our first romance. No matter how much we talked and got to know each other I just wanted to know more.

What didn't make sense to me though was the fact that even though I hated to be out of control I wasn't leading the conversation. Hell, I wasn't really doing anything that I'd normally do.

What was it about Zane that made me just not care? It was like I wasn't in my head at all. I just wanted to be around him and that was all that mattered. Truthfully, I wasn't sure I liked that.

"Wes?" Zane said placing a hand on the side of my face, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said reveling in the warmth of him, "Sorry, I got caught up in my thoughts."

"Don't worry about it. Do you want to talk about what you were thinking?"

"I'm used to being in control. At work, at home. Anywhere I go. I'm the Alpha and I know that I need that or I feel like I'm going to go insane. Except for when it comes to you. With you I just don't care. I don't think all that much or all that hard when you're around."

"I'm used to being in charge. I do it without thinking most of the time, but I'll tell you a little secret."

"What?"

"Whenever you want to be in charge. Just do it."

Smiling calmly I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. Zane instantly started to kiss back, but, like he said, he was letting me be in complete control. As much as I loved the feeling I found I was just glad to have his lips on mine.

"Well," I said pulling back, "Since I'm in control I'm going to tell you that you have to spend the rest of the night resting and take it easy tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

I love Common Law! Wes mostly, but I love Travis too. Anyway, I just thought that it would be amazing to write this. Wes isn't very Wes-y I know, but I'm still getting the hang of his character. I own nothing. One more chapter after this. Enjoy!

* * *

"Wes," Dr. Ryan said smiling, "Travis, you're early again."

"Figured that would be for the best," Travis said crossing his arms, "Considering how Wes has been acting."

I opened my mouth to argue when I realized that he was right. For the last week I had been acting like a completely asshole, more then usual, and Travis had every reason to be upset with me.

"Are you not going to argue, Wes?" Dr. Ryan said giving me a confused look.

"No," I said shrugging, "I'm being a complete jackass."

"I sense a change in you. Do you believe this is a good or bad change?"

"Right now. It's a good change."

Dr. Ryan opened her mouth to say something else when the door opened and the rest of the couples walked in. Silence filled the room until everyone had taken their normal seats.

"Today I've decided that we will be talking about ex-partners," Dr. Ryan said looking around the room.

"Why is that important?" Dakota asked curiously.

"Sometimes ex's are just as important as the people we are with now. I had a couple once the wife could not get over the fact that her husband was bi-sexual and…"

"Because it's a sin," Clyde said firmly, "Faggots."

I felt my heart drop when I heard him say that. I had never expected for telling everyone to be easy, but I had no idea that someone in here was going to say something like that.

This wasn't the first time I had heard something homophobic. In this job you got used to a lot of different slurs being thrown around when you got to a scene. I had never taken it personally. Until now.

Looking around the room I saw that no one was going to jump up in defense. Is this what it was like for Zane? Had this happened to him? Had he gone up against homophobes in his life?

Zane and I talked about a lot in our lives over the past few days, but I had never thought to ask him about this. I hadn't even thought that it was a big deal. I was wrong on so many levels.

"Clyde," Dr. Ryan said staring at him, "That is not an appropriate thing to say."

"It's the truth," Clyde said shrugging, "Those things are going to burn in hell where they belong."

"Clyde."

"They're everything that is wrong with the world!"

As Clyde started to go off on a homophobic rant I felt myself become angrier and angrier. I was a straight man before I met Zane. I didn't choose to start to fall for him, but I wouldn't change it for the world.

Zane was the most amazing person in the world. I could see my future with him and I wanted that more than anything. Who was this man to tell me that what I was feeling was so wrong?

I couldn't believe that there were actually people in the world that thought like this. Why had I never thought like this before? Was I really that much of a different person now that I was with Zane?

An awkward silence fell over the room as everyone stared at Clyde. No one knew what to say and for some reason I doubted that anyone was going to say anything about this.

Dr. Ryan opened her mouth to say something when my and Travis's cell phones went off. Without even answering it I grabbed my coat and walked out of the room without a second thought.

I wanted to call Zane more than anything. Maybe he could help me calm myself down or he could tell me how to handle this. Maybe I just wanted to hear his voice and feel the reassurance I feel around him.

By the time I got down to my car I felt myself start to shake. I had no idea how Dr. Ryan was going to talk about this during group, but I knew she would. I had hoped that it would have gone better then that.

I didn't know if I was putting too much pressure on the people in group, but it would have been nice to hear someone stand up. Though I probably should have done that myself.

"Wes," Travis said closing the car door, "What…"

"Let's go," I said starting the car and driving away.

Travis gave me the address we had been called to as I drove. The car ride was silent except for the music and I was beginning to hate silence more then I had ever before.

I could feel my partners eyes on me the whole ride. Out of all of our years together this had got to be the worse for him. Even if he was upset with me he knew what was going on in my mind.

Now it was like I was a new person and I hadn't told him anything. None of this was fair to him. I should have told him what was going on right after I decided I wanted to be with Zane.

By the time we got to the scene I saw that it was a brawl. Jumping out of the car I took off running to the closet fight. For once I did something everyone had been telling me to do. I quit thinking.

I felt a few hits land on me, but the only thing I could think was how horrible I felt. Anything that could get me out of my head for a few minutes was welcomed, even if that meant a fight.

I had no idea when I started to become self-destructive, but I knew that it was a trait I had to lose quickly. Getting myself killed was one thing. It wasn't just my life on the line here

"Wes," Travis yelled over the fight.

Turning to him I expected to see his face, but instead a baseball bat rammed into my side. A gasp fell from my lips as I fell to the ground. As the man started to laugh I jumped up and tackled him to the ground.

I hit him a few times until he was knocked out then jumped back up. My side was starting to hurt worse, but I didn't want to stop. I wanted someone to hurt just as much I had did.

It took awhile for the brawl to finally end and my the time it did I felt like I had gone through the ringer. The thing that was getting to me the most was Travis repeatedly telling me that I needed to go to the hospital.

"Travis," I said glaring at him, "Just let it go."

"I will," Travis said nodding, "After you tell me what's going on."

Staring at Travis I wondered if he was going to react the same way he did when we were in therapy. I couldn't keep this in for much longer though. I had to have someone else know, but my cell phone went off before I could.

Seeing that it was Zane I couldn't help but smile slightly. I had wanted to call him right after Clyde said what he did, but I knew that I had to wait. I had a job to do and that was important.

Are you okay, Wes?

Why do you ask?

Because from my vantage point it looks like you should listen to your partner and get in the ambulance.

I don't need that.

Fine. Met me in my room as soon as you can. I'll get everything and fix you up myself. Then you're going to tell me what the hell made you think this was a good idea.

Okay, but, I'm going to bring Travis with me.

I'll be waiting.

Hanging my phone up I looked into the crowd that had gathered only to see Zane walking away. I knew that I should hate that I made him worry, but I couldn't help but love that someone besides Travis was.

"Come on," I said making my way to my car.

"Where are we going?" Travis asked following me.

"We're going to see a doctor."

The car ride was quiet and I could fell the pain worse then before. I was a complete idiot. After the hit with the bat I should have known that I needed to stay down, but I didn't.

As I pulled into the hotel parking lot I heard Travis sigh. I didn't know what was going on in his head, but he must not have been very pleased with me. I wondered if it was going to be worse with him or with Zane.

Getting out of the car we slowly made our way up to Zane's room. Travis had to help me some of the way and that was making me worry. I wasn't that badly injured, was I?

"Zane," I said knocking on the door.

Zane opened the door a second later and motioned for us to come in. I looked around the room expecting, maybe hoping, to see the books, but it looked like he had cleaned up.

My eyes locked onto his as Travis helped me sit down. He had lost all of the joy and the happiness that I had come used to seeing. He didn't even look like my Zane anymore.

He stripped me quickly before getting out a duffle bag and pulling out medical supplies. I wanted to ask where he got them from, but I knew that I didn't want to know the answer to that question.

"No offense," Travis asked crossing his arms, "But who are you?"

"He's my boyfriend," I said looking into my partners eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

I love Common Law! Wes mostly, but I love Travis too. Anyway, I just thought that it would be amazing to write this. Wes isn't very Wes-y I know, but I'm still getting the hang of his character. I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"Stop moving, Wes," Zane said wrapping some gauze around my wrist, "Unless you would like to go to the hospital instead."

Sighing I focused the little energy I had left on Travis. I had told him that Zane was my boyfriend ten minutes ago and he was still silent. At this point I didn't care what he said as long as he said something.

Travis was never quiet. He always had something to say even if it had nothing to do with what we were talking about. I'd rather be listening to him talk about his newest conquest then the silence.

"Hand me some more gauze, Travis?" Zane asked not looking up from my wrist.

When Travis didn't move Zane looked over at him. I could see the different emotions flash in his eyes before an angry sigh fell from his lips as he stood up and got the gauze himself.

"Travis," Zane said working on my hand again, "I understand that this is a shock, but your partner is hurt. Either help me or get the hell out."

After Zane said that it seemed like Travis slowly came out of his stupor. He came to sit on the other side of me, but he refused to look at me. I was hoping that would tell me something about how he was feeling, but nothing came to mind.

Zane continued to work on me with Travis's help. It took awhile for Zane to finish up and by the time he was I felt like I was about to fall asleep at any minute. I didn't want to sleep without talking to Travis though.

"Travis," I said as Zane packed up the bag.

"What?" Travis said his voice slightly hollow.

"I…I wanted…"

I started the sentence at least five different times before I realized that I had no clue what to say. Travis and I had a lot of issues, but we had never hidden something like this from each other.

The silence filled us once more as I continued to think. I had never done something like this before. What was I supposed to say? How did I explain everything to him?

"Wes," Travis said sighing, "I don't care if you're dating a guy. I don't care if you're gay or straight or whatever, but why didn't you tell me?"

"I was confused," I said shrugging, "Zane is the first man I've ever liked. The only one. I kept thinking that I was going out of my mind. I didn't know what to do."

"That's why you were talking to Dr. Ryan? That's why she started to talk about ex's today? And that's why you freaked out when we left?"

"Yes."

Travis shook his head calmly and started to pace. He was starting to understand why I did what I did, but I could tell that he was still angry at me. I really should have told him before now.

Nothing was going to change the fact that I didn't tell him, but he knew everything now. What was he going to do? He knew the story and the ball was in his court so to speak.

"He's a doctor?" Travis asked looking at Zane.

"No," I said shaking my head, "He comes from a family of doctors, but he's an art professor."

"Art? Can't say I expected that."

"You and me both. He's nothing like I expected. I'm nothing like I expected around him."

Travis nodded his head slightly before turning to Zane as he walked calmly out of the bathroom. He still didn't look all that happy with me, but he wasn't as angry as before.

"Hey," Travis said offering his hand, "Travis Marks."

"Zane Cross," Zane said shaking his head.

"So, you're my partners boyfriend."

"You're my boyfriends partner. I have to ask a question before we get into things."

"What's that?"

"Is he normally like this? Because I saw the fight and he was not being smart about it."

"He usually over thinks, but after what happened during therapy I understand a little better why he did."

"What happened?"

Travis opened his mouth to explain only to stop and turn to me. He really wanted me to tell Zane what happened? I just wanted to forget about it and never have to think about it again.

Zane looked between Travis and I before kneeling in front of me. The anger had been replaced with worry. I had to say seeing that was just as bad as him being mad at me.

"Dr. Ryan wanted to show me that Travis was going to be fine with me dating a guy so she talked about it in group," I said shrugging, "She got as far as saying 'bi-sexual' before one of the other people went off."

"And you took it personally," Zane said nodding.

"Wouldn't you?"

"Wes, I've been out since I was ten. I've been beaten, threatened, kicked out of place, and called every name you could think of and then some. I hate hearing those words more then anything, but at the same time after all this time I'm able to stop myself from reacting before I do something stupid."

Staring at Zane I realized what he was telling me. This was something he had a lot of experience with and I hated that. He'd gone through a lot when he came out, but it seemed like he had come out of it.

I leaned forward slowly and pulled Zane into a hug. Clyde hadn't been directing his rant at me and no one had hurt me. Yes, it sucked and was completely wrong, but I shouldn't have reacted as badly as I did.

I wanted to say something to Zane to make it better, but I had no idea what. I had never been good at comforting people or at even knowing what was the right thing to say in this situations.

"Don't worry about it," Zane said kissing my lips calmly, "It's been a long time since that happened. The next time something like that happens I need you to remember something."

"What?" I asked confused.

"They don't have to like it. They don't have to be happy for you. Because they're not the one in the relationship. If you are happy that is all that matters."

Smiling slightly I nodded my head before a yawn slipped through my lips. I still didn't want to sleep though. Zane and Travis knew each other and everything was working out.

Part of me was expecting for Zane to tell me to lay down and sleep, but he simply grabbed the room service menu and calmly asked what Travis and I wanted to have for lunch.

As the three of us waited for the food to come Zane lost the last of his anger and worry and started to smile again. That was something I had missed though it had only been gone for a little while.

Travis and Zane seemed to get along well. It was like I had thought brothers would act. I liked that idea. Zane and Travis being like brothers or just being good friends.

Every time Travis had visited Alex and I it was like he was holding back a little. I couldn't blame him now that I knew him better, but I didn't want him to have to hold back what he wanted to say.

The food came and went and Travis pointed out that he had to get back to work. People were going to start wondering about us and he was just going to tell them that I was with a doctor.

Zane pointed out that as long as I took it easy tomorrow I would be fine returning to work tomorrow. Of course, that meant I was supposed to stay at my desk, but I doubted that I would.

After Travis had left Zane fell on the bed next to me with a sigh. His eyes were closed, but there was a happy, content smile on his face. It was like he was completely at peace.

Without thinking I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his. This was the thing that I had been missing. For awhile Alex had been in this place, but I wasn't upset that it was Zane.

Zane's hand slowly came up and cupped the side of my face. He was so gentle in his movements that I couldn't help but feel completely safe. It was like what I had always wanted.

We laid there kissing for a few minutes before Zane broke the kiss. He gave me a happy smile and tugged me closer to him. I closed my eyes the second my head rested against his chest.

"Sleep, Wes," Zane said running a hand through my hair.

"I don't want to," I said though I cuddled closer to him.

"I know, but you need sleep."

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Of course, there is no place I would rather be."

"Good."

"Very good. Remember one thing about me, Wes."

"What?"

"I don't give up or let go of the people I care about."

* * *

End! Review! Please?


	7. Chapter 7

The sequel is up! It is called Answer. I hope you all enjoy it and review. Please?


End file.
